


The Bradfords

by NocasNeves



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocasNeves/pseuds/NocasNeves
Summary: What will Tim and Lucy's life look like when they finally get together? My take on the life of the Bradford Family. Chapters similar to one shots: Can be read separately but the stories are intertwined.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Bradfords

**Chapter 1: Many more to come**

The one where Lucy and Tim celebrate one year together.

* * *

It took more than anyone expected for Tim and Lucy to get together, or at least everyone though it took a long time. The truth was, that Tim and Lucy were masters at sneaking around and keeping a low profile. Tim was only made sergeant almost a full year after Lucy finished her training period, and even though both were waiting for that moment, they weren’t found of waiting that long. And needless to say, weddings were the perfect place to bring buried fillings to the surface, especially when Tim found Lucy simply irresistible in navy blue.

Angela and Wesley’s wedding happened 4 months after Lucy’s training period officially ended, and even though Tim and Lucy no longer rode together, that didn’t mean they didn’t spend time together. In fact, they probably spend more time together than they did before: at the gym, hiking, movies, babysitting Cojo, wedding planning with Angela…. Even when they thought that they wouldn’t have time to get together that week, fate had a funny way of making sure it happened. Never the less, Tim never made an advance on Lucy for a couple of reason: 1. She was still fresh on the job and that would simply be another weight on her shoulders and 2. Lucy was happy with Emmett and their causal relationship… or so Tim thought. Much to his surprise, She arrived alone to the wedding (sure, she had gone alone to the conjoined bachelor party but she had told him that Emmett hadn’t been able to change shifts: apparently a big lie). Lucy explained to him, before pictures, that they simply wanted different things and decided to move apart but Tim found out a couple months later that, that wasn’t the whole truth – Apparently, Emmett wasn’t comfortable about Tim and Lucy’s relationship, and Lucy wasn’t comfortable with his attitude.

Tim didn’t plan on making an advance soo soon after her break up with Emmett, but he found it exceptionally hard to resist her in the navy-blue gown Angela made all the bridesmaid wear. He was subtle, as subtle as Tim Bradford could be, at making her aware of his feelings and before the end of the night Lucy made hers clear: She wasn’t comfortable with Emmett’s assumptions because they were true, they were more than friends and no one could deny it. So, the two decided to give it a try, against all judgment, and see if they were as good romantic partners and they wore work ones. Tim made the decision of remaining private about their relationship, until a spot as sergeant opened up and Lucy agreed – she wasn’t a fan of secrets but this one was beneficial for both, and besides she liked having romantic Tim all to herself.

Tim’s promotion presented itself sooner than they expected, only 6 months after they started seeing each other romantically. Tim would become a sergeant right there at Mid-Wilshire station, considering that Grey had moved on to the Captain positions. It wasn’t ideal, considering that they remained at the same station but still left them more comfortable to persuade a public relationship, then if he remained an Officer. When their relationship became public, the only comments they got were “Finally.”, “About time.”, “Give me my money.” And “Bradford really? … turns out that Lucy and Tim were the ones left surprised. And here they were, a year later, together, and ready to celebrate many more.

“you and Bradford have plans for tonight?” Detective Angela Lopez asked, from Lucy’s left on her shop. The two officers rarely drove together (Tim called the two unproductive when together) but today, Lucy was helping the recently proclaimed detective round up some statements that the night shift left pending.

“If he planned something, he didn’t tell me.” Lucy admitted, as she glanced quickly at her friend, who had an annoying smirk plastered on her face. A smirk that accompanied her, every time the conversation was about Lucy and Tim.

“Oh, come on, he never allows you to help me with cases… he definitely wants you to be home on time.” Angela teased, looking at her watch – it was close to the end of shift and they were already on their way to the station to finish their reports. Tim was reluctant to assign Lucy any “easy” jobs, especially if the job was collecting statements with her so if he did it, was because he had something important planned.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a Lakers game tonight.” Lucy admitted with a soft smile. While the two enjoyed the occasional night out, either a romantic dinner at one of their favourite restaurants or a nice cocktail at a fancy rooftop, the truth was that they were true homebodies. They didn’t enjoy nothing better, than being curled up together on his couch- glass of wine in her hand, beer in his – watching either whatever sport was on TV or the new renovation show she was obsessed with.

“Uhmm uhmm… A year is a long time.” Angela told her, looking carefully at the younger woman to gawk her reaction. She knew that Tim and Lucy were comfortable with the state of their relationship… at the moment. She just feared that they weren’t moving forward because, mostly, they were scared of what came next for them. “Well almost two years is a long time…” She teased.

“What?” Lucy asked, clearly surprised that Angela was aware that her relationship with Tim had started before they announced it to everyone, and here they were thinking they were masters at sneaking around.

“Oh, come one. I noticed you two as soon as I returned from my honeymoon.” Angela chuckled at Lucy’s surprised expression. Even though Tim was a bit of a thick-headed and pretty good at keeping secrets, Angela knew him like the back of her hand. Besides, the way those two made lovey-eyes at each other, left no doubts that something more was going on.

“Really?” Lucy looked completely shocked at the revelation, apparently, they weren’t as secretive as they thought.

“you two are terrible liars.” Angela laughed but immediately sobered up, when a thought came to her mind. “Wait did it happen at my weeding?”

“I…” Lucy hit her hands against the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green and as she waited for her brain to process a response that wouldn’t completely throw her and Tim under the bus.

“It totally did, you two own me and Wes a dinner.” Lucy rolled her eyes at Angela’s response, anyhow they were long overdue for the double date, they had promised the married couple when they got together – mostly so they would leave them alone. “I made Detective for something.” Angela added proudly, making Lucy chuckle.

“Sure, I’ll make sure to pass that along to Sergeant Bradford.” Lucy informed her in her most professional tone, she was sure he would complain endlessly at the idea of a sappy double date at some ridiculously overpriced hipster restaurant but would eventually give in for her.

“So, are you expecting a big gesture from Tim?” Angela questioned, turning the conversation back to its original topic.

“What?” Lucy almost shouted back, chocking a bit in her own saliva. She knew exactly what big gesture Angela was referring to and they were definitely not there yet. “Nononono.” She denied, shaking her head repetitively.

“Oh, come one. You are 30, you must want to get married.” Angela baited, wanting to fish some more information out of Lucy. Literally, the young Officer was the perfect match for Tim- if there was someone who didn’t like discussing relationship aspects as much as Tim, it was Lucy Chen.

“You sound like my mother.” Lucy sighed exasperatedly, her mother definitely wasn’t a fan of Tim but Lucy was sure that if he put a ring on her finger, she would tolerate their relationship…a little. “We’re not ready for that.”

“By we do you mean, you think Tim isn’t ready to get married again?” Angela prodded, she knew Tim’s perspective better than she knew Lucy’s and wanted to find out whether they were as much in sink as they thought they were.

“By no, I mean I don’t know if I want to get married.” Lucy admitted, ever since she was little, she had dreamed of her wedding day, not exactly about being married. As she grew and as she developed a more domestic life with Tim, she realised that what she dreamed off was nothing more than a party and a ring because they already did (almost) everything a married couple did. Getting married wouldn’t change how much they loved one-another, it would simply add more stress to their already stressful life. “And I don’t think we need to get married.”

“You guys do you.” Angela raised her arms defensively, earning an eye roll from Lucy. “What I meant, and you have managed to avoid answering was: Do you want to move forward with your relationship?”

“I think that’s something Tim and I need to discuss together but for now I really want to enjoy what we have.” Lucy admitted, maybe they were afraid to speak more about their future together because they were scared, they would screw everything up, but they were both aware that they would have to have this discussion soon.

“You’re good for him.” Angela confessed with a knowing smile playing at her lips, like she knew something that Lucy didn’t.

“Did you quiz him too?” Lucy asked, glancing quickly at her friend to confirm her suspicion. “You did!!! What do you know that I don’t?” Lucy asked intrigued and at the same time a little scared. Did Tim change his mind!? Did he tell Angela something he didn’t feel comfortable saying to her!?

“Chen…” Angela tried to say but Lucy was a rampage between worried, panicked, and full on manic. In reality Angela didn’t know if she should calm down the younger woman or simply enjoy the show.

“Don’t Chen me.” Lucy protested, her brain analysing every possible scenario “Oh God… Does Tim want to get…?”

“Chen, you are more in tun than you realize, trust me.” Angela reassured her, as much as she like seeing Lucy freaking out a little bit, she was sure a full-on panic attack wouldn’t go well with the new Sarge. “Take tonight to talk things properly through, a year at your age is more than a year at 19.”

“And here I was, thinking we talked plenty.” Lucy admitted. The fact that Tim and she spend soo much of their free time talking, surprised even her but it was a good surprise. It eased her doubts about their relationship and reinforced that her decision to build a life with Tim was the best decision she ever made.

“I swear you two are perfect for each other.” Lucy couldn’t help but smile had that comment, again something she didn’t expect to come out of Tim’s mouth. But when he told her that she was perfect for him, it made her heartbeat faster than when he had told her he loved her for the first. “You freak out exactly the same way.” Angela added unable to resist the urge to tease Lucy a little more, after the couple was her new source of entertainment.

“Tim freaked out?”

\--**--

It was 10 minutes after end of shift when Lucy finished her reports for the day, her back crying for some rest and she was in desperate need for a bath and a nice glass of wine. In hope that her boyfriend had decided on a calm, relaxing night to celebrate their official one-year anniversary, Lucy headed to his private office to check if he too was ready to head home. She smile when she saw him, it never ceased to amaze her how truly incredible he was: as a man and as an Officer. He was so concentrated on the papers he was reading, probably some terribly written report by his confused look, that he did not notice her leaning against the door frame until she spoke.

“Hey, a lot of paperwork?” Lucy asked, drawing him from the paper he was reading. He smiled quickly up at her, before scribbling something on the page margin and tossing the paper to his redo pile.

“Well, someone actually has to work.” He mocked, using her own words against her. Usually she was the one, who was late and used the “one of us has to work” excuse.

“Funny…are you ready to go?” Lucy laughed dryly and took a seat in front of his desk. She was tired and by the look of Tim’s desk he wasn’t quite finished. Clearly, there was nothing wrong with an Officer sitting at her Sergeants desk and having a conversation with him, maintaining complete decorum and professionalism.

“We are going somewhere?” He asked teasingly, knowing exactly what she meant.

“Again, very funny.” Lucy rolled her eyes ironically, if there was someone who never forgot a special date, it was Tim Bradford. Besides the only times these two had gone home separately was when Lucy was making a night shift and that wasn’t a frequent event.

“Give me a couple minutes to finish this report. How was your shift?” He asked, as he opened the last file, quickly scanning the pages of the report about a larceny that occurred downtown.

“Nice, I enjoy riding with Detective Lopez.” Lucy admitted, while she wasn’t a particular fan of driving around with detectives as it distracted her from her real job, Angela was almost a blessing. Not only was she a close friend but also a woman and a pretty good detective, when most detectives were male and blatantly disrespectful.

“Glad you enjoyed it. Won’t happen often.” He warned, not only because assigning her to help a detective could come off as favouritism but also because he knew she didn’t particularly enjoy it.

“uhm…oh you did pair me with her, so I had lesser chances of being late!?” She leaned back onto the chair and analysed his smug look as he continued his profound inspection of the report. “What if there was a murder?”

“We would still spend the evening together.” He remembered her. If there had been a murder, she would have been guarding the scene and he would have been called to the location. Not necessarily a romantic evening, but they would definitely enjoy it together.

“Touché.”

“You can go ahead, hit the showers if you want.” He offered, signalling with his paper to point out that he could still take a while.

“We’re not going to yours?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Considering that they were both homebodies, she was expecting them to have a relaxing night in… especially with a nice relaxing, steamy (joined) bath.

“Yes, but I don’t want you stinking up my car.” He teased, not taking his eyes from the conclusions on the report.

“If that’s the case, maybe I’ll head home with Jackson and help him pack his things.” Lucy answered, pretending to be genuinely hurt and raising from her chair. Tim reached forward with his arm, holding her in place and forcing her to sit back down, taking the opportunity to gently caress her hand for a few seconds.

“How’s the house?” He asked curiously, Jackson had started the process of moving his stuff to his boyfriend house and knowing the younger officer like he did, the house was most likely a war zone.

“A complete mess. You really don’t want to see it.” She admitted, her house looked more like Home Depot than an actual house. Jackson was a mess at packing, and she had to remind him, too often, that somethings were hers… or she would literally only end up with the large pieces of furniture.

“Is that your way of implying that you are sleeping over?” He asked, knowing fully well what the answer to that was.

“Like you would allow any other scenario!?” She rhetorically asked, they either slept at her place or his.

“You are confusing the Bradford men.” Tim grinned, tossing the report to the approved pile, folding his hands below his chin and watching her carefully. “Cojo is definitely the Possessive one.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She laughed genuinely; in all honesty she wasn’t sure witch Bradford was the more possessive one… But Tim did give Cojo a run for his money, when it came to the primal urge of possessiveness. “What are our plans?”

“That’s very stereotypical of you Chen, expecting the man to plan everything.”

“You do need to work a little, old man.” The age factor was a big teasing point for Lucy, especially because at the beginning of their relationship it was a soft topic for Tim, but he had managed to prove that he was just like wine… finer with time.

“I was gonna offer to postmate an amazing dinner from our favourite Indian restaurant and an amazing bottle of white wine, but after that comment…” Tim explained his plan with a sad face and Lucy had to stop herself from grinning like a mad person. No plans, her ass.

“How can I make it up to you?” She asked teasingly from her place, voice low to offer a sexier tone and to prevent anyone passing from hearing. If they had been home, her approach would have been different, but this was the best she could manage in this circumstance.

“I think we can find something profitable for the two, Boot.” He swallowed and leaning forward a little, making sure to keep a professional distance. He used the term Boot, knowing that it both annoyed and excited her.

“I was hoping to shower at home …together but you don’t want my stink in your car…” She teased as she also leaned forward slightly, making sure that he understood the exact meaning of her word.

“If that’s the reward, I think I can manage.” He flirted back, raising from his chair and ending the flirtatious moment there before they got themselves in troubled waters. “Let’s get out of here, before we get in trouble with Captain Grey.”

“You mean before you get in trouble, because you were harassing an officer who ranks below you?” Lucy asked as he held the door to his office open for her, before closing it.

“Please, everyone knows I’m the victim here.” He smirked, as he rose his hand at Grey to signal that he was done for the day.

“It is because of comments like that, that you are paying for the takeout.”

“Sure, I’ll pretend you ever had any intentions of paying.” He teased, knocking his shoulders with hers- the most contact they could withstand in public, without being inappropriate.

“If I didn’t love you soo much, I would actually be offended.” Lucy winked at him, as they split for their respective locker rooms. Her heart ready to burst out, from all the banter.

\---**---

“That bath was heaven.” Lucy murmured as she rested her lips against Tim’s neck, making the older man laugh. Lucy loved baths, she frequently described them as the best part of her day and whenever they enjoyed it together, was even better. According to Lucy: Paradise on hearth… unfortunately Postmates had interrupted them on the way to paradise. “And this food smells freaking amazing.”

“Could have come 5 minutes later.” Tim turned his head slightly back to give her a peck on the lips, as he poured their food onto plates and poured a glass of white wine for her.

“You’re under selling yourself.” She teased, as she bit his lobe playfully - something she loved to do as it usually excited Tim quite a bit. She laughed at his slight growl, grabbing her glass of wine, and taking a seat around the small kitchen table, that Tim had bought when she started coming over more often. He claimed he bought it only because she enjoyed sitting around the table, eating dinner and talking about their day but she suspected, he enjoyed that as much as she did.

“How am I only seeing this facet of yours now?” Tim asked as he carried their plates up to the table, taking a seat right in front of her. He truly outdid himself tonight. Usually Lucy was the one who set the table an all- mainly because Tim had no clue where anything was- but tonight he had pulled out her favourite tablecloth and the fancy candle holders she bought at Zara Home. Even though they were still wearing their pyjamas, it felt like a special evening for some reason.

“This facet?” She questioned, intriguingly as she took a sip of her wine, raising an eyebrow teasingly at him.

“Yeah, the over the line cheeky and naughty Lucy Chen.” Tim clarified, making Lucy laugh. She had to be honest, when she and Tim became more domestic, she was afraid that some of their fire would go cold – as her mother often reminded: Passion fades out, so you must look for other attributes in a relationship.- but it didn’t, in fact as they grew closer, their dynamics, banter and easiness grew stronger and stronger.

“You sound like my mother.” Lucy joked, resting her bare feet on Tim’s lap- Tim wasn’t a fan of constant physical contact, but he had grew used to bit. Well, for her and from her. “Besides, I think almost 2 complete years together means I can start to show my true colours.”

“Oh, so this is just the start?” Tim asked, intrigued by whatever crazy idea Lucy had come up with. He had never, and really never, met someone as creative (or maybe insane) as she was.

“Oh yeah. From now on, no more perfect shaved legs, some clothes won’t get ironed and definitely more postmates food because I don’t have time to make you home cook meals almost every day.” Lucy finished her small, irony filled monologue with a bite of her food and a teasing wink at him.

“Oh no.” He gasped in mock sympathy, resting a hand on her smooth leg, and patting it comfortably.

“What?” She asked, genuinely interested in whatever comeback he had come up with.

“I have been dating an impostor all this time.” He mocked, resting his hand on his heart, and faking the worst sad/disappointed face Lucy had ever seen. “Lucy, whoever was playing you before today, made a crappy job at ironing shirts and she accepted food from my elderly neighbour, which does not make a meal home cooked. I’m sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Oh dear.” Lucy laughed genuinely entertained by his comeback. If she loved something about Tim, was his ability to be playful with her. It made her feel like she knew a part of Tim Bradford, that was exclusively her own and she loved every second of it. “Does that mean… you love me for me?”

“I love that you sing in the car, even if off tun. I love that you can burn fucking water, but still managed to learn how to cook my favourite meal and I love that, for whatever fucking reason, you still want to be with me despite all my flaws. ”He said honestly, leaning over the table to give her a kiss and tuck a strand of lose hair, behind her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him back fervently, as to prove that her words were 100% true. She knew, he believed her when she said she loved him, but sometimes it was hard for him to overcome years of thinking he wasn’t enough. But if there was something Lucy promised herself when she realised, she loved Tim Bradford, was that she would never stop trying to show him how much he truly meant to her. “Even if you make me run and lift weights on our days off and always give me the shittiest cases to follow up. And I love you, not only for your flaws but because you love mine.”

“Did you want to go to some fancy restaurant? I’m terrible at romantic gestures…” He asked her, running a hand nervously through his hair. Lucy was a home bird -like he was- but he knew she also enjoyed the occasional night out.

“Tim, I want nothing more than to be with you.” Lucy clarified, resting her hand oh his and squeezing it tightly. “Besides nothing beats this and we agreed we would celebrate our real anniversary instead.”

“I know, sometimes I just forget how important small gestures are.” He admitted, he was a creature of habits and occasionally had trouble at doing spontaneous things as often as he thought she wanted him to do.

“Do you? My day was filled with small gestures from you.” Lucy clarified, smiling softly at his confused expression. He was so used to people noticing how much of a though guy he was, that he expected them to ignore the small acts of kindness. But Lucy wasn’t ignoring it, she was hyper aware of them and she was determined to show him that she noticed and loved him for it. “Yeah, don’t give me that look. First you made me ride with Angela, what meant my day was about to be as relaxing as the job allows. Then, you made sure that there was a Tuesday exclusive taco saved for me at lunch and you bought a new bottle of my essential bath oils. If anyone has forgotten the importance of small gestures is me. In fact, I’m pretty sure I rank number one on the just-another-adequate-girlfriend List.”

“You could never be anything less than perfect to me.” He reminded her, raising their joined hands to his lips. “That said, I have something else to give you.”

“We agreed on no gifts, remember?” Lucy asked as she, suspiciously, eyed the envelope he handed to her.

“Actually, this isn’t really a gift.” Tim explained, as he watched Lucy grab the large, brown envelope and simply stare at it suspiciously. “If anything, you are giving me one.”

“Ok…now I’m scared.” Lucy admitted, peaking sneakily at the interior of the envelope and at the papers inside of it, her conversation with Angela still at the back of her mind.

“Relax, it’s not that.” He reassured her with a slight roll of his eyes. He never thought that anyone could be more scared of the idea of marriage than him, but Lucy Chen beat him on the matter. “Come on, open it.”

“uhm… I’m not really sure what I’m looking at.” Lucy admitted as she pulled the stack of paper from the envelope, her eyes focusing on the expensive words but her brain unable to process its meaning, because her brain and her heart was racing like never before.

“It’s a sale contract.” Tim stated simply, observing Lucy for a reaction that didn’t happen.

“…For what?” She question confusingly, after a few seconds of silence. She was both confused why Tim had a sale contract and why he was showing it to her in the first place.

“This house.” He clarified slowly. It was an epiphany, a rush decision and he had contacted the sale agent and put the house on the market. He expected to regret the decision but, in reality, the exact opposite had happened – he felt freer than ever before. “I sold this house, Lucy.”

“You what?” Lucy asked completely surprised, there’s something she never saw coming. She rested her back against the chair and stared at him, as she came up with something to say. “Tim, this is your House. You worked so hard to get it, to make it your home.”

“Yes, I did and for many years this was my home but now it’s just my house and I think….” He stopped, taking a deep breath before he made his point clear. A point that made him fear for her reaction but that he needed to voice. “I think maybe it’s time we look for our home.”

“I…” Lucy stammered, caused by a mix of shock and excitement. Of course, that moving in together had been part of her plans and something she wanted to happen quickly, after all they have been practically living together.

“If you want, of course.” Tim quickly added to guarantee that Lucy knew, he wasn’t forcing her to make a decision that she didn’t want to make. He wanted nothing more, than for Lucy to do what she felt was right.

“Tim, I practically live here.” Lucy laughed softly to stop herself from crying. She laid the papers down and got up to sit on his lips, kissing him softly on the lips. “And yes, if that was your way of asking if we could permanently move in together.”

“Yes, it was.” He admitted, smiling brightly and Lucy couldn’t help but kiss him again. She sometimes forgot how easy it was to make him happy, but there was no better feeling than seeing and making Tim Bradford happy.

“But you don’t need to sell your house for that… we can make this house our home.” Lucy reassured him, laying her palm gently against his face. Yes, she sometime wonders how things worked when Isabel was around, or even Rachel. But then she pushes those thoughts away and realises that his house is her own personal safe harbour… mostly because he’s there with her.

“I think a fresh start is most welcome.” Tim clarified, he knew Lucy would be okay if they simply stayed at his house, but he needed a place that was their one, that didn’t have his past relationships written all over. “Besides too many memories to make this our place. We need a place of our own… and I already sold the house.”

“Well, then it’s settled.” Lucy agreed, understanding completely where he was coming from and proud that he wanted soo much to have a future with her, that he wanted them to get a house together. “When do you need to move out?”

“By the end of the month.” Tim whispered sheepishly, resting his lips against Lucy’s neck tattoo.

“The end of this month? The month that ends in two weeks?” She asked, pulling away to gawk at him. Jesus, men were truly terrible at planning things … who plans to move houses completely in just two weeks!?

“Yup… I was thinking we could stay at yours until I find a new place.” Tim suggested, making Lucy laugh. They spend most nights at his place, especially since Jackson started moving out. Tim knew Lucy didn’t like being alone, so it felt like a better solution for him to simply stay with her until they found their place, instead of renting another place- where they would most likely end up…together.

“I do have a spare room.” Lucy responded teasingly, knowing exactly that Tim wasn’t sleeping anywhere but in her room. “Don’t you mean we find a new place? I hope you were thinking of splitting the bill.” She added, after a quick reflection.

“Of course, I was.” Tim shrugged it off and Lucy rolled her eyes: what a liar, she thought.

“You were not.” Lucy confronted him, turning slightly on his lap to look him in the eyes.

“I was Lucy, but I have the check for this house… so I was thinking that if we need remodelling or if the house is over budget then we split the money.” He admitted, as he pulled her hands together against his chest to show him that they were in this together – in equal grounds.

“That doesn’t sound completely fair…” Lucy admitted, but she wasn’t going to go against him, especially because she had no wish to get herself in any more debt. “Am gonna take it but we agree on splitting everything fifty-fifty, every single expense, agreed?”

“Wait? I have to split the bill when you buy… lady things?” Tim teased, faking a shocked and offended look.

“That’s usually how building a life together works!”

“I’m glad you said yes.” He admitted, resting his head against hers. Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms simply around his neck. It was in this exact same position that he first told her he loved her, she believed that the proximity calmed him and reassured him at the same time.

“There was no other answer to give.” Lucy confided back softly but pulled back when she realised something. “Wait… was this what you talked about with Angela? It was! That is why she was asking me all about: what came next for us? That sneaky…”

“Swear, you can’t tell her nothing.” Tim laughed; he knew that Angela was terrible at keeping secrets but she was someone he could always turn for advice …specially when the topic was Lucy. “Did you know, she and Wesley are trying to have a baby?” He added, as he remembered what he and Angela had also talked about that day… maybe he was as terrible as her at keeping secrets.

“Oh really? That’s so cuteeeee, I want to be an aunt soo much.” Lucy gushed, exited for her friend. She got up from her seat on his lap and headed towards the leaving room, dinner forgotten all together.

“You are… something else.” He asked, shaking her head, as he watched her pull his laptop onto her lap. He picked up a tray and put their plates and glasses on it. Knowing perfectly well that if he didn’t take them with him, she would forget dinner all together. “What are you doing?”

“I’m searching for homes on the area.” She explained and looked up at him, as he passed her, her plate. He expected her to say yes but clearly wasn’t expecting her to be soo excited, that she would immediately search for their home. “Don’t give me that look, looking for our ideal home isn’t as easy as it seems, and we need to get a move on. Besides, you get to see whatever game is on tonight.” Tim laughed slightly as he set the TV on a random sports channel, but he ended up distracted by Lucy’s cuteness as she searched excitedly for their home. It would need some love and a lot of work, but it would be the place where they would be their happiness. It would be a safe heaven, for them and their family.

* * *

Hey guyssssss, I’m back 😊!!

I know, I haven’t been present but I need to take a little time for myself. Besides, I have been handling a move to another country during this crazy time, as well as a couple family problems that have thrown me off my game.

I hope you are all safe and that you enjoy this new story. I plan to tell my version of future Tim and Lucy (all hypothetical, of course). “The one where…” is not finished or abandoned, I will continue it, probably, when the Rookie airs again because I don’t want to flee that much from the reality. Please let me know what you think of this story and THANK YOU SOO MUCH for all the support.

XO Nocas.  
  


P.s.: Once again, English is not my first language so pleaseeee be kind!


End file.
